


What Happened to Lunaria? (Gathering) ---- [Twisted Wonderland]

by MiracleHeart14



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleHeart14/pseuds/MiracleHeart14
Summary: I decided to write this short scene to a possible Twisted Wonderland fanfic that I am thinking of writing, but I am still not sure. I think that depending on how this scene is received, I will be more inclined to writing.(PS. Some characters are not included or have much to say for reasons such as me not knowing much about them in terms of personality or backstory-wise from the game. All of what I know is based on English translations of the game.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: 
> 
> Hello! I’m new to Twisted Wonderland. When I first learned of it, I WAS HOOKED IN! LIKE, DISNEY LITERALLY MADE VILLIAN HOTTIES!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I decided to write this short scene to a possible Twisted Wonderland fanfic that I am thinking of writing, but I am still not sure. I think that depending on how this scene is received, I will be more inclined to writing. 
> 
> (PS. Some characters are not included or have much to say for reasons such as me not knowing much about them in terms of personality or backstory-wise from the game. All of what I know is based on the english translations of the game.)
> 
> Please read and enjoy my little creative obsession of the month.

The soothing light of the moon gleamed on the pristine marble floor of Pomefiore’s Dormitory common room. Its light was serene, doing what it has always done through the night sky since its existence. While the situation outside was tranquil, it could not be said the same for the inhabitants of the Evil Queen’s founded dormitory.

Pomefieore’s members, Vil, Epel, and Rook impatiently waited for the rest of the Dormitory Leaders to arrive. Grimm had speedily (he tried to fake his worry face by scoffing and complaining why he was chosen by walking out at a slow pace) been sent to find the dorm leaders and headmaster quickly. Epel held a concerned expression on his face, looking down at Lunaria on the elegant couch, Rook’s eyes were concealed by his hat, and Vil looked like a wreck, trying to fix himself up before the rest arrived.

“When will they arrive!?” Vil inquired sharply. “We have an emergency!”

As soon as he finished his cry, the door burst open, revealing Scarabia’s members. Kalim took a breather, before going to where house members were. Jamil followed suit, behind his dorm leader. 

“What is happening?” Kalim asked, “What's wrong with Lunaria-chan?” He saw Epel leaning on the couch, looking at the female figure laid upon it, and immediately knew that it was Lunaria due to her pink bangs.

“Good, some of you made it!” Rook said.

“Lunaria-chan! Lunaria-chan!” Kalim loudly shouted, shaking the girl.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?” Vil horrifiedly exclaimed at Scarabia’s dorm leader. He went towards Kalim and pushed him aside, then turning to fix Lunaria’s hair and clothes. “I had already fixed her hair and clothes when she was brought here! Don’t ruin the fairest of them all hard work! Also, shaking a young lady like that when she’s unconscious is deplorable!”

Jamil helped Kalim up, and glanced at Vil, demanding to know what was going on.

“We are waiting for the rest to arrive. It would be easier to explain what is going on with everybody here once.” Epel said, taking his eyes off Lunaria.

Seconds ticked by until another door bust echoed through the common room. It was Heartslabyul, Savanaclaw, and Ignihyde members. 

“This is a violation of the Queen of Hearts rule 713! Rule 713: No one shall wake up the Queen at night! This will cause you to lose your head!” Riddle chastised with a scowl on his face for being woken up at night without an explanation.

Leona yawned, along with Jack and Ruggie, The felines (and canine) were suddenly woken up by Grimm who lit on fire outside of their dorm to get them to wake up after multiple angry shouts from the tanuki. 

Iida from Ignihyde stayed at the door with a reluctant facial expression on his face. His fiery blue hair lit the room even more than it already was. He left his ‘younger brother’ at the dorm to let him sleep after relenting to the constant banging and also near wildfires by the tanuki and the mention of Lunaria’s name.

“What is going on here?” A mature yet childish voice resonated from on top of everybody. Lilia Vanrouge hung upside down from a chandelier, a sly smile on his lips. “To wake up those of Diasomia at these hours, even though we are fae of the night, is quite absurd.”

Iida heard the clicks of shoes from behind him, turning to see that it was the rest of Diasomia. He moved away into the room, to the farthest possible corner available. 

“Who dares disturb Lord Malleus Draconia from his slumber?” Sebek interrogated, angered at the fact that someone dared to come to their dorm at night and disturb the descendant of faeries.

Grimm ran into the room, huffing due to the energy placed on going around the entire campus to find all the men (some maybe not so much) who were positively impacted by Lunaria over time. (He was part of those impacted, but chose to hide it). “I have brought them. The crow-faced-tuna-liar was nowhere to be found. I didn’t bother going to get the soggy fishes. I don’t want to get wet!”

Malleus, Silver, and Sebek entered Pomefiore’s common room, noticing that nearly everyone from the dorms was present, except for Octavinelle’s leader and twins. Malleus walked further into the room, noticing that Epel and Rook were around a figure on the couch. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was Lunaria.

“What has happened?” He demanded, his voice darkening at the sight of the first person to ever invite him, unresponsive to all the presence in the room. 

“An emergency!” Vil worriedly replied and announced to the people in the room. “Lunaria isn’t waking up at all. She was like this since Epel and Rook found her in the garden. She hasn’t responded to anything or moved at all!” 

A pained moan echoed through the room, gathering the men’s attention. Everyone, even those who were partially asleep, woke up, gave their undivided attention to the woman laid on the couch, who continues to moan. A moan of excruciating pain which seems to be caused by splashes of ink creeping through her body, taking away the sparkling colors from her.


	2. What Happened to Lunaria? || REWRITTEN ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewritten edition of the first published work. This is with more finalized ideas for the long story. I will leave the first version up so you can compare if you wish.

The calm light of the moon illuminated the pristine clean lounge of the Pomefiore dorm. The Evil Queen’s dorm was vacant except for the three boys which the worriedly hovered over the sleeping beauty who laid asleep on the couch. Their eyes glanced at her ever so often, waiting for her to wake up and that she was simply asleep for rest and not fallen under the feared sleeping curse caused by the enchanted spinning wheel.

“Have you found any way to wake her up?” Epel questioned, fear and anger in his voice.

He recalled when he found Lunaria on the ground, fear automatically taking over him. What everyone, except those in Diasomnia, knew and worked on preventing had happened. Seeing her on the grassy plain near the mysterious lake which seemed to have a hypnotic lake on her without moving made him want to scream. When he was right beside her, he gently cradled her in his arms, seeing her peacefully asleep, her breathing calm and her face serene, as though she was taking a short nap with a blissful dream. He shook her a little, praying for her to wake up and that it was a false alarm. His prayers were not heard.

Rook had come by when Vil sent him to fetch Epel, finding him in tears with the girl he observed with much curiosity and beauty. He didn’t need an explanation of what was going on, the actions of Epel and the stillness of Lunaria was everything he needed know. Walking towards them, he had taken off his hat and kneeled beside the silent weeping boy. His green eyes scanned the pinkette, seeing no external harm. He placed his hat back on and took the cursed girl from his roommate's arms, showing a single gesture of taking her to their dorm and informing everyone of the outcome which they had tried so hard to prevent.

“No,” Vil answered, trying to hide his anger. “No poison could reverse a powerful curse, especially one from the Witch of Thorns.”

Epel stood up and raised his voice, “Then we will get Malleus!” He said, glaring at Vil, who narrowed his eyes back. “We hid everything from him as Luna-chan wanted. He is the only one who could reverse the curse!”

‘Epel!” Rook yelled, not calling him Monsieur Crabapple. “If we do, we could have Draconia-san overblot again, and this time not be able to stop him.’ He recalled, his voice lowering and returning to normal. “Only our ma Cherie charms and the will of Trickster Lunaria could bring him back, but….”

They all remembered what happened when Malleus overblotted, failing to bring him back to his senses. Only Lunaria managed to bring him back, but it took a great toll on the woman, for when she⸻

The door of their dormitory busted open, scaring the three Pomefiore students, but no reaction from the slumbering girl.

“Where is Luna-chan!?” Deuce questioned, rushing in panic. He scanned the lounge until he saw Vil, Rook, and Epel hovering on a couch, small tresses of pink hair laying. “Luna!” And he ran towards her.

“What happened to her!?” Ace followed Deuce, true fear shown on his face.

“‘What happened to her?’” Epel’s eye twitch, glaring at his fellow first year. As he was about to rage, he was stopped when Heartslaybyul’s dorm leader beated him.

“So,” Riddle entered, assessing the scene. “The curse activated.” His grey eyes softly landed on the girl, sadness overtaking him. Seeing her so peacefully asleep brought him worry, for he very well knew that she wasn’t sleeping for a few hours, but for years. He wouldn’t be able to talk and have tea parties with her, or teach her how to horse ride or take care of the hedgehogs. To see her smile and fear when he would scold her for doing something wrong or giggle when seeing him cutely eating the cakes she would make for the tea parties and Unbirthdays.

“We must find a way to break the curse!” Deuce said, standing and going up to his Prefect. “Please, we can’t leave her like this!”

“True!” Ace agreed, “She might be a bother sometimes but she is still, well, her.” He reasoned, awkwardly. 

Riddle looked away, trying to stay calm. “We are dealing with a curse from the most powerful witch in the world.”

‘HEE! So what!?” the boy with the heart resorted.

“Even though we learned of it and tried to find a way to counter, we haven’t found anything on our side.” Riddle explained.

The door busted open as well, Azul entering the dorm, a true solemn expression visible. “The cat informed us of what happened. I researched everything I could get my hands on, however, there was nothing.” He pushed his glasses up. He additionally informed, “Idia hasn’t found anything either. There aren’t any similar instances of this in faraway lands.”

“What?” the blue-haired gasped. “Nothing? How is that possible?”

Azul coughed. “Well, our research is based on her circumstance. There’s that time, long ago, about the princess who was cursed to prick herself and fall asleep due to the curse the Witch of Thorns placed on her upon her sixteenth birthday.” He informed, glazing at everyone. “I mean, we could use that, but as I said, Lunaria’s case is different. The curse didn’t activate immediately upon pricking her finger on the spinning wheel, compared to the princess. As Lunaria explained, she felt fine for some time, but then started to feel drowsy and tired later on.”

“Then we use the princess’s case!”

“You potatoes!” Vil grunted. “The curse on this pauper is different. Simply because they might have the same origin, it doesn’t mean that the same remedy will work. It’s like poison. While an antidote might cure the poison of one person, not everyone is the same. We have to look at the person poisoned and see how they might react to it. They may need some additional ingredients or less to take effect. In the end, we might end up making it worse and condemn her even further.” he huffed. “Also, quit busting our dorm’s door. The next person to do it will be hunted down by Rook.”

“That’s true.” Riddle agreed, but differed, “With what Vil first said.”

Rook let out a little smirk. 

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“It would appear that my prey is Rou du Leon.” The hunter smirked again, and even more when Vil let out an angered comment.

Leona growled at everybody, his green eyes glowing, causing them to move in fear. He went straight to Lunaria, disregarding the people he was scaring, and examined her. He saw that she was peacefully asleep, just like the time she stayed at Savannaclaw. Her intoxicating sweet scent which sent his entire dorm on a frenzy remained the same. It was as she was resting, but... He clenched his teeth, muttering, ‘That bastard!’ The lion man stood up and walked away, straight for the door.

“Where are you going?” Ace asked.

Leona replied, “To make that lizard bastard fix this.” He left, slamming the door shut, earning an angered glare from Vil.

Epel went to the doorway. “I’m going with him. Draconia-san is the only one who can break it.”

“Stay right there!” Vil warned. 

“No!”

“You pota⸺”

“Luna!”

Everyone turned to Deuce, who held Lunaria’s hand shakily. 

“What’s wrong?” Ace asked.

Deuce rubbed his hands with hers. “She’s getting cold, like really cold!” He removed his left hand and placed it on her forehead, sensing the same coldness as her hands. “Her entire body is getting cold.” He was going to examine her more but was stopped when she shivered and moaned in pain, some tears trailing down her cheeks.

“Why is she in pain and crying!?” Epel rushed back.

“I don’t know!”

“Everyone…”

“Does the curse make them cold?” 

“No, at least it didn’t happen with the princess.” Azul replied, his eyes showing concern.

“Everyone…”

“What is the matter, Roi de Roses?” Rook went towards the person trying to get everyone's attention.

“This is why the case isn’t the same.” Vil reminded.

“EVERYONE!” Deep red, Riddle gained their eyes and silence. Pushing Deuce aside, he took a close look at her fingers and red flags went to his head. 

He confirmed that she was getting colder, but there was something else. Her fingertips were slightly darker, not from the cold, but something else, something he had experience and witness from the others. Small little lines made their way above her fingernails. He knew. “Lu-Lunaria…”

“Say it louder!” Ace demanded.

Riddle looked at everyone. “She’s overblotting.”


End file.
